Heaven
by Graceful Fall
Summary: Adam meets a girl who he can't get off of his mind. What will happen between them? What will happen to the Ducks? What will happen to Adam?COMPLETE
1. Sophomores

Heaven 

Chapter 1 - Sophomores

The first day of school finally wore around. The Ducks rollers bladed to school together like they did last year. When they got to campus they saw all the people they had met last year walking around with the saddest looks on their faces. The group of teammates, the group of friends, couldn't help being pretty excited for this year at Eden Hall.

This was a nice fall day in Minnesota as the senior high students began class. Adam Banks and Charlie Conway were two students making the best of being stuck inside the classroom on such a perfect day. They were very happy since they just compared their schedules for the year. The two sophomore boys had the entire year together. 

They headed to class together through the day. Charlie and Adam walk into Ms. Nixon's room for English 10 to start off the day. This was a large class. Charlie and Adam went to the back right corner of the room. Adam took the window seat with Charlie at his right. As other students walked into the room they saw more of their friends who came to join them in the back. There was Fulton who sat on the other side of Charlie, Portman who sat next to him, Julie who sat in front of Adam, Connie who sat in front of Charlie, Guy who sat next to Connie, and Luis who sat next to Guy.

As the students filed in from the hallways the classroom filled up quickly. So far there wasn't anyone who hadn't been at Eden Hall last year. Adam watched as he saw his classmates come through the door.

Then it happened. Coming through the door was the most gorgeous girl that Adam Banks had seen in his life. He just wanted to meet her so bad. It had just hit him.

The mystery girl is the type of girl that everyone would agree that she's pretty. The girl had on a fiery red spaghetti strapped tank top that fell about an inch above her belly button with low-rise jeans that came to about an inch below her belly button. Just by the little bit of skin that was showing Adam could tell she had to be pretty athletic with her abs. This outfit was tasteful though. Especially with her dark denim jean jacket that matched the color of her jeans. Her beautiful light blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun. You could see right into her soft delicate hazel eyes that had a certain sparkle to them. The girl just had the most perfect skin that a sophomore girl could want. She didn't even have a freckle. The girl was just petite. She only stood around 5'2". There is no way that she could have possibly weighed more than 115 pounds in her life. 

To Adam she just looked perfect. He wanted to know her and talk. 

The girl walked to the back of the room and sat in front of Julie. All through the class Adam couldn't take his eyes off of this girl. By the end of the hour Adam was hooked on her appearance and mystery.

Adam finally had a crush on someone.


	2. Crushed

Chapter 2 - Crushed

Throughout the morning Adam thought of the unfamiliar girl that he saw in English class. By lunch all of the Ducks knew that something was up with him.

Every time someone would try to get his attention Adam didn't answer until about the fourth time his name was called. It was getting pretty annoying. Adam just didn't seem to hear anyone.

At the lunch table when they were all there Charlie was the first to speak. He said, "Adam, what's with you today? You don't answer anyone. It's like you're on another planet or something. Do you have an earache or something?"

Adam just took a look around the table. The rest of the Ducks just sat there in concurrence with Charlie. Adam thought about what he was supposed to say to them.

Could he say that he was thinking about this chick he didn't even know that much? Would they really understand him? Adam doubted that considering he saw the girl like once. They'd probably think that he was trying to stalk her or something crazy like that. 

Adam made his decision. He said, "I didn't sleep very good last night. I can't keep my head straight. You know the feeling?"

That's when Guy spoke up and said, "I believe that. I swear the kid was up half the night."

Adam smirked. He talks and moves a lot in his sleep. Guy must have been the one who wasn't sleeping well last night since it usually didn't bother him at all.

The rest of the day was torture. All that came to Adam's mind was the gorgeous girl whenever he tried thinking about anything. When he wasn't thinking she's what came to mind then too.

When classes were over Adam was walking out to the rink where Charlie and him were going to practice a little. He tried thinking about anything but that girl. Adam concentrated on exactly how heavy his hockey bag was, how many cracks there were in one block of sidewalk, how dirty his shoes were, and other things like that. 

Adam saw what he probably didn't need to see right about then. There was Connie, Julie, and that girl talking on the outdoor basketball court Eden Hall has. Her hair was down now instead of up like it had been and she wasn't wearing her jacket. Adam stood on the walkway mesmerized by her beauty. He had never seen anyone like her before and wondered if he ever would again. He just wanted to go up to her and ask her out. Adam knew that he would never be able to bring himself to do that.

Later when Charlie and Adam were walking back to the dorms after their workout the girl was still playing basketball on the court. Charlie couldn't help but notice how Adam wouldn't take his eyes off that girl or the ground the entire way back.

The two boys were going to drop their bags off in the dorms and meet Guy, Luis, Portman, and Fulton for some pizza. At the pizza place they were minding their own business as far as they were concerned. The boys were inhaling their pizza, guzzling down their pop, and being very loud. Then that same girl walked in. 

Adam was getting very frustrated with himself. Why was it that as soon as he stopped thinking about that girl she just suddenly appears somewhere? Hell, he didn't even know her name. How could he be so hung up on her all of a sudden?

The mortal goddess walked right past the boys' table. All the boys looked up towards her and stared like any other sophomore boys would. She waved and said, "Hey Reed." as she went by. 

The other five boys stared at Fulton in disbelief. How did she know him?

Adam just ate some more pizza. He looked back where she had walked. The beauty was eating some pizza with some people who were all dressed in shirts with famous heavy metal bands and baggy jeans. They just personified what Adam thought to be the mainstream garage band members. You know, the people who worship the sounds of the underground bands and play a little themselves.

Luis, Guy, Portman, Fulton, Adam, and Charlie finished the pizza and pop. They decided to head back to the dorms. The six boys walked back to the dorms together acting crazier than normal. 

Guy and Luis decided to sing for some reason. They would sing one song and one song only. Those two were repeatedly singing MMMBop a.k.a. the most annoying song ever made in the history of music. It would be impossible to sing that song anymore off key than the native Minnesotan and the lover boy right out of Miami were. 

Fulton and Portman were carrying on like they were a couple of preteen girls at a slumber party. Adam wasn't quite sure if they had taken some OTC painkillers when they weren't in pain or what was going on with them.

Charlie and Adam were doing the most dangerous thing of all. Every once in a while as they were walking down the street one of them would grab the other and pull them into the road. Together the sixteen-year-old boys would dart across the street as fast as they could. They had no regard for safety. Charlie was almost hit by a passing car. He could feel the wind on his back as the car went by. The driver didn't even stop.

Somehow those same six boys ended up back in the dorms of Eden Hall. When they got back the boys found out that a couple people were looking to get a hockey game going on the outdoor basketball court.

Adam and Fulton were bummed out. Fulton had decided to have someone tutor him. Eden Hall has a program were students can get help from other students. Adam was assigned to Fulton. They had planned to get together all the time including the first day. 

Mostly they were just going to talk. Especially today since they were just getting a feel for their classes. Fulton had an easy math assignment due, but that was it. Adam helped him when he needed help. Adam was naturally good at math and was in the advanced math classes that had him in Trigonometry instead of Integrated Geometry.


	3. A Tutoring Session

Chapter 3 - A Tutoring Session

Fulton walked into Guy and Adam's room. Two weeks into school and he was already relying on Adam for help. 

Some guys gave him creepy looks. Fulton just felt like he'd fallen into a stereotype and he wasn't going to get out. Fulton wondered if they thought hell was freezing over at that point, as he was off to do homework.

Fulton was glad that he had decided to get this help. Two weeks and already with Adam's help he was beginning to understand the material better. In Fulton's eyes Adam was always there yet he always seemed to be preoccupied like he had something much more important on his mind. 

Fulton decided that he was going to ask Adam tonight about what was been on his mind lately. It been a couple weeks and it's starting to get weird. Ah, here he was at Guy and Adam's room. 

He knocked and Guy stuck his head out the door to see what is going on. Guy left as Fulton went in. Adam was lying on his bed. He looked like he hadn't moved from that position in awhile. Fulton thought he looked like one of those pale-faced zombies from the movies.

After Fulton closed the door Adam got up and walked over to his desk where his books were. Adam sat in the desk chair while Fulton sat on Adam's bed. Adam worked his way across the carpet in the rolling chair very awkwardly. It was a sight for Fulton to see Adam dragging himself mostly with his heels across his room.

Adam got there. He took a big breath, let it out, and said, "Any questions?"

Fulton just burst out laughing. Then Adam starts to laugh. They both went into hysterics for a few minutes pretty much for no reason at all.

After they calmed down Fulton said, "Actually I do have a few questions."

Adam leaned towards him looking at Fulton's different books. Then Fulton continued, "The first question has nothing to do with school at all. What has been up with you the last couple of weeks? Don't give me that innocent look. I can tell something big is on your mind. What is it?" 

Adam just stared at Fulton. He turned red and remained speechless. He slowly began to talk. The words came out of his mouth quietly with a restrained tone.

Adam said, "Well…there is this girl."

"I should have guessed. Who is she?"

"That's the main problem. I don't know who she is. All I know is that she's in our English class, likes to play basketball, and hotter than the sun."

Fulton's eyes just lit up. He said, "I think I know who you're talking about."

"She did say hi to you when we were having pizza the first day of school."

"You've been hung up on her since then!"

Adam nodded. 

"Want me to tell you about her?"

Adam nodded then shook his head just as quickly. Fulton looked confused so Adam said, "Let's do your homework. Then we'll talk about her."

Adam proofread Fulton's English paper that was due the next day. Fulton worked on his geometry homework. He was getting how to use the quadratic formula. He still had biology homework to get through yet. 

Fulton was glad that he was getting this help from Adam. The sessions had only started two weeks ago. Fulton could feel himself understanding more already. He was almost glad that Coach Orion put the B- average in place for the team. That standard made Fulton's work better. Before Eden Hall Fulton only needed a D- to stay eligible now he needed two full grades better. Adam was helping Fulton apply himself.

After they finished the biology homework the two teens put the book away to talk about Adam's mystery girl.

Adam asked, "What do you know about her?"

Fulton asked, "What do you want to know about her?"

Adam said, "Everything."

Fulton said, "Okay, I'll tell you everything I know. I've only talked to her a few times. Her name is Allison Young, but everyone except teachers call her Tiny. She's sixteen too. Tiny's the one who drives the white Beretta around here. Umm… Let me think here… She's big time into rock music. She plays guitar, percussion, and sings really good. She came to Eden Hall on a basketball scholarship. Umm…I don't know what else to tell you."

Adam thought a little about what Fulton had just told him. Finally the girl had a name to go along with that beautiful face.

Adam asked, "Does she have a boyfriend?"

Fulton shook his head.

"Do you think she'd like me?"

Fulton just shrugged his shoulders. How could he be sure that this new rocker chick would want to take on this preppy rich boy?


	4. The Letter

Chapter 4 - The Letter

Adam walked into English class late with Charlie. They had been talking with their biology teacher about a question on the assignment. The biology teacher, Mr. Thomason, is close to the most longwinded teacher in Eden Hall.

Adam gave Ms. Nixon their hall pass as Charlie worked his way back to his seat. Adam made sure that she remembered to cross their names off the attendance slip for being tardy. Ms. Nixon doesn't always remember everything so students make sure that things go their way around her. 

As Adam walked by Tiny gave him a smile and a wink. He wondered if Fulton had talked to her or something. He took his seat behind Julie. Adam tried to concentrate on the lecture that Ms. Nixon was giving about the book that they were going to start reading as a class.

All Adam could think about was Tiny. What a perfect name for her! Tiny fits her physical appearance perfectly. So petite. From a distance she looked like a life size doll.

After Ms. Nixon finished talking to them about the book she gave them a "journal" assignment to do. Each person in the class was to write at least a one-page paper on what they planned to accomplish this year.

Ms. Nixon is a very eccentric teacher. She has students do things that they wouldn't normally do. Whenever there are journal entries or private reading times she tells the students to move freely and to ask help for others in the class when needed.

Most students just breeze through that class by talking to their friends. The journal entries are pretty much crap assignments. People get together in groups of about five people or more and write everything word for word together and hand in identical papers. The only difference is the names. 

Adam liked to put thought into his work to had in. He stayed in his little corner. The rest of the Ducks formed their little circle with everyone but him writing the exact same paper to hand in for the exact same grade.

As he was looking out the window he was brought back to reality as someone sat in the desk in front of his. At first he thought that the person was Julie since she sat there. 

There in the desk in front of him was Allison "Tiny" Young. Her blonde hair was hanging down around her shoulders. She looked so pure and innocent with her hair like that.

The angel spoke to Adam. She said, "Last night I found out your name from Fulton 'cause I was to embarrassed to ask you."

She paused and then with a panicky look on her face she said, "It's not like I'm stalking you or anything. Just read this."

With that Allison threw a letter from her pocket down on Adam's desk and went back to her desk to write the paper.

Adam had remained pretty much speechless when she was talking to him. His curiosity got the best of him as he looked at the neatly folded piece of notebook paper lying on his disk.

He looked to see who was around him. There was no one since everyone was talking, daydreaming, or working. No one would notice the letter.

Adam figured that's why she gave it to him then. As his hands slowly began unfolding the piece of paper he thought that the letter was probably going to tell him to stop staring at her or something.

He looked down at the words on the piece to paper without reading a word. Adam slowly took a breath and let it out. The boy couldn't help checking one more time around him. He began to read.

This is how the letter went:

__

Dear Adam Banks,

I got your name from Fulton Reed so I'm not like following you or anything. My name is Allison Young, but you can call me "Tiny" whenever. I just started here at Eden Hall (my God how stupid can I be. Like you DON'T already know this). Anyway I've been noticing you around. I heard that you were a hockey player from some people, one of the best on the team. Well, maybe you want crossover a little and get together sometime. If you want to do that meet at the basketball court tomorrow night at 8 PM for a little one on one situation.

Tiny

Adam was held speechless by the words in front of him. SHE wanted to meet him. No possible way this could happen to Adam. The girl of his dreams wanted to get to know him. He just sighed and decided to write his English paper now so he didn't have to do it later.

After reading the letter Adam knew exactly what was going into this journal assignment. He quickly was able to make his pencil write the full-page assignment and then some in just a short amount of time. 

After they were done with the journal assignment they were supposed to read their own books. Adam tried to concentrate on his book, but the thought of the letter in his pocket just distracted him even more than when he thought she never knew he existed.

At lunch Adam thought about Tiny like he always did. This time however was slightly different from the other times. He was actually going to talk to her. Adam was actually going to spend time with her outside of his little daydreams.

What if she didn't like him after talking and stuff? That was the biggest question on Adam's mind. He just sat there poking his cheesy mixed vegetables with his fork around on the medium sized square on the tray. 

Why was he stressing himself out like this? Why was she even remotely interested in him? Why was he eating this garbage that the lunch ladies won't eat themselves? These were just a few of the questions rolling around in Adam's mixed up head. He was coming up with questions while trying to come up with answers and it wasn't working out well for him.

The other Ducks had sat around him at their table. Adam finally looked up from his tray and looked around the table.

Everyone was staring right at him.

Now Adam was not only overwhelmed and self-confused he was also embarrassed.

The other Ducks just burst out laughing when Adam realized what had been going on. Adam started laughing too. 

On the way to biology Adam went to talk to Fulton at his desk before class started.

Adam started rambling, "Fulton, I really don't know about this whole basketball thing. What if I make a complete fool of myself? What if I do something stupid? What if I…"

Adam stopped when Fulton gave him this look. Fulton looked like he was going to kill Adam if he didn't shut up. Fulton just calmly told Adam, "Shut up, go there, do your thing, and be fine with losing to a girl. Now how do you do this problem?"

With that Fulton took out homework which he had forgotten to finish after working with Adam last. Then the bell rang and Adam took his seat.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow night.


	5. The First Date

Chapter 5 - The 1st Date

Adam was headed to the basketball court. He hoped that she liked him. 

Adam got to the court only a little before eight o' clock. Tiny was there. She looked good in a girly t-shirt that had the saying "property of athletic department 00" on it and sparkly blue jeans.

When he showed up she just started smiling. Then Tiny said, "Want to go down by the pond?"

Adam began to feel really comfortable around her all of a sudden. He decided to take a risk. He grabbed her hand gently and said, "Let me lead the way." in a very flirtatious voice.

They walked down and sat along the bank of the river. Tiny started up a conversation between the two of them.

She said, "Now what am I supposed to call you. I've heard a few different names for you around school already."

"Well, I guess just call me Adam. Most people call me Banks though and the guys on my team think it's funny to call me a nickname I got in peewees, Cake eater."

Tiny giggled a little and said, "Do I want to know how you got that name?" in a sarcastic manner.

That made Adam laugh. He said, "Am I supposed to call you Tiny?" She nodded. 

They went on to talk about their families, sports, and friends. They found out a lot about each other that night. 

Adam found out that Tiny has an older brother and an older sister, has been able to dribble a basketball since she was 3 (well, as good as a three year old could dribble), and loves to play her guitar. That's only a little of what he learnt about her lying there on the bank of the pond.

Tiny learned about his older brother, a little about the rules of hockey (which she didn't understand one bit), and he was really smart.

They laughed and talked into the night. After a while Adam looked down at his watch to check what time it was. 

It was ten-thirty at night. Curfew was at ten. There was no way known to get back into the dorms after curfew. That was the way they caught students who were out. They could get through the dorms and outside, but they couldn't get in until 4 AM. It was part of the safety promise of the school.

Adam and Tiny looked at each other. They had no idea what they were going to do. They couldn't leave school property. They couldn't go to their dorm. The only other choice was to sleep on campus and out of the dorms.

They stayed where they were by the pond. After a while the weary sophomores fell asleep lying close to each other. 

In the night Adam must have gone closer to Tiny or something because when they woke up his arm was around her waist. They had gotten up early to sneak back into the dorms.

It would have looked hilarious to the rest of the Ducks to see Adam and this girl wet with dew stumbling over each other half asleep trying to get back to their dorm rooms in one piece.

Adam got back to his dorm room without a problem. He went in. Adam's idea of pajamas is to be in his boxers so he just took the rest of his clothes off and threw them into his dirty clothes pile. Adam jumped into bed and slept the rest of the night away. 

He was so ecstatic from his date with Tiny that he was surprised that he slept at all.

The next day during breakfast Adam was the last one to get to their table. When he sat down Connie promptly said, "DISH!" like on cue from someone. The rest of the Ducks leaned in for all the gory little details.

Adam just looked around and thought carefully about what to say. He said, "Nothing happened you guys. We just talked."

Portman said, "Banks, you are the most pathetic guy I know." while shaking his head. 

Julie reached over Luis and hit Portman. Then she said, "I think that's sweet. Some people prefer talking." glaring at Portman.

Guy asked, "If you two were just talking then why didn't you make curfew?"

The rest of the Ducks looked at Guy like he had just sold his soul to the devil or something. Adam staying out past curfew? That just wasn't him at all.

Adam turned red and said, "We just lost track of time. I just slept down by the pond. That's all. Really". He looked around at his friends to see if they believed him. Everyone but Portman seemed to. Adam said, "Portman don't give me that look. You don't believe me do you? C'mon you know me."

After that Portman seemed to be convinced that Adam was telling the truth.

The Ducks seemed to accept the fact that Adam had a girlfriend, but Adam knew that everyone wouldn't.


	6. Backlash

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I just want to point out that before when I said that all Fulton need was a D- I was going off of my school's grading system. A D- is 60-62.9%. They do exist my friend is got that in one of her classes.

Chapter 6 - Backlash

Adam and Charlie were headed to one of their self-coached practices. Adam practiced his shot and speed. He did some drills that he learned when he was little from his brother and later mastered them in the Hawks. Charlie couldn't help practicing his shots especially his triple dyke.

They got to the rink and there were a few people, a couple of guys and a couple of girls, standing by the door. The biggest guy stepped out from the rest of them who were leaning against the wall and came over to Adam and Charlie.

His deep voice sliced through the thick silence like a knife. Adam and Charlie didn't know what to think. He said, "Which one of yous is Banks?"

In his quietly strong voice Adam spoke up indicating that their business was with him. 

The guy said, "We need to discuss something with you. Alone." The boy stared right at Charlie.

Adam told Charlie to go on ahead without him. Charlie didn't want to go, but he didn't want to start an argument out here with Adam that Adam definitely would have won.

Charlie looked back one more time as he apprehensively went into the rink. He had no intentions of working out without Adam right there with him.

After Charlie went in the other people came and enclosed Adam inside a circle. They stood next to each other so Adam had no way out of this. He was going to have to do what they wanted.

Adam counted four boys including the one that talked to him and three girls with them. He was starting to get scared. How was he going to get himself out of this one?

Adam's fear must have shown through very easily since one of the girls said, "We just need to talk, but don't try anything funny or we'll have a problem. Now won't we?"

Adam nodded his head. He was the slave to these people as long as they held him in this situation. He would have gotten down on all fours and started barking the second any of them said so.

The largest guy was obviously the leader of that group. He stood tall, more or less a couple inches taller than Adam. He spoke for the entire group.

He said, "We hear you've taken up a little business with our girl, Tiny. Now I tell this to anyone who gets close to her so don't think you're anything special to us. Just a little initiation into her life is what we're here for today. Listen up Preppy because if you break her heart you don't only have to deal with her, you have to deal with all of us. You get what I'm saying to you?"

Adam nodded looking once more around the circle into the eyes of each person trying to see if they were for real. As far as he could tell they were.

The guy also nodded and added, "Good, now that we're on the same page I don't expect to have any problems with you, rich boy. Let's make sure that happens. All right? We're done here. Go do whatever it is you jocks do."

With that the seven of them left heading back to the dorms. Adam wondered how they got into Eden Hall.

Adam went into the rink and found Charlie outside the locker room door. He still had his gear in his bag and his bag in his hand. The two sophomores went into the locker room and changed to workout on the ice.

They stepped out of the locker room and started to work on their drills. Adam worked his wrist like he had since the Goodwill Games. Once something gets sprained there is a very good chance it'll just keep getting sprained unless healed and worked properly.

The two friends ran their drills and played one on one with the aspirations of making each other into better hockey players.

Charlie didn't ask what happened until the way back to the dorms. Adam told him that Tiny just had friends that cared. Charlie left it at that. If Adam were going to tell him the whole story then he'd wait until he was completely ready. Adam wasn't one to jump into things.

Throughout the next couple of weeks Tiny and Adam got closer and closer. Their young romance blossomed with the time. 

They started spending less time with their friends and more time with each other. For their one-month anniversary they stayed in together. Winter sports conditioning practice had just started that week. 

Some schools have hell week. Eden Hall has hell practices from October until the week of the opener when they practice more position than condition. The winter sports teams are fierce and more alert because of these practices making them the best around. That and the scholarship program.

Adam and Tiny had pulled themselves up to their dorm rooms with just enough energy to shower and change. They were going to walk to a nearby pizza parlor, but they scratched that idea. Instead they watched "The Shawshank Redemption" on the television that Adam had brought with him to school.

They had fun just snuggled up there together watching the movie. During commercials they talked about anything, mostly how sports were working out for them.

The next week however things stopped being so fun for both of them.

It started for Adam when he sat down at the Ducks' lunch table, first like always. After he sat down the entire starting line for the JV and varsity minus Tiny sat down like a swarm of bees the second after. Adam looked confused. He didn't know what was going on. 

Fulton had gotten out of the line in time and see that a bunch of girls were sitting where he usually sat. Then he noticed Adam in the middle of it all. Fulton went over to the table to try and see what was happening.

The girls started threatening Adam. Adam was very intimidated by these girls and you probably would be too. They were on a mission. The girls wanted Adam to lay off of Tiny for the season. They didn't want him anywhere near her or else.

Adam really didn't want to know the "or else" part of it at all. 

By the time that all of the Ducks sat down they all knew that something had just happened involving the basketball chicks and Adam. They sat there in anticipation for what Adam was going to say about it.

Adam just stared back at everyone for a second. He couldn't believe this. Adam calmly said, "They just didn't want me distracting Tiny's game."

That's when Fulton decided to speak up. He said, "What about your game? Can we trust that you won't get too distracted on the ice this season? How 'bout in the classroom? Any problems there?"

Adam was speechless. How could Fulton say those things? How could the rest of the Ducks just sit there?

Adam sat there for a second collecting his thoughts. Then he said, "Is this how you all feel? Do you all feel that Tiny is just a distraction?"

After that Charlie said, "You have spent so much time with her lately. Do you even have a clue what's going on in everyone else's lives?"

Adam felt betrayed. This is the first time that he's had someone and everyone comes down on him for it. Everybody forgave Connie and Guy when they got lost in their little world. There was Charlie and Linda. Then Luis and whoever he's hung up on next. Why are they just being judgmental of him? 

All Adam could think about was how none of them had any idea what it was like to be him as he got up and left the lunchroom after barely having a bite to eat.


	7. Round One

Author's Note: I don't know what really goes into a hockey practice or hockey at all so if I mess something up or leave something out then forgive me. This chapter hints towards pill usage.

Chapter 7 - Round One

Adam went through his classes the rest of the day in silence. He wasn't sure about what to do. The Ducks weren't on his side. He couldn't possibly go to Tiny because of her teammates.

Adam felt really alone the rest of the school day. He sat next to at least one of the Ducks in all of his classes. Adam was overwhelmed by the whole situation. 

After school Adam had to take more hell from Coach Orion and the varsity coach not to mention what the Ducks especially the Bash Brothers were going to dish out to him at the practice. He just hoped that the older kids could leave him alone for once since all the hockey players were together for these practices because no one was on a team quite yet.

They did blue line to blue line sprints, which felt like forever. After that they worked on shots with an open net then shots with Julie then shots with Goldberg and the other goalies. The players were getting whipped into shape fast.

After practice he was just lying there in the dorms doing nothing really. All he had right now was hockey. Fulton had started getting help from Julie instead of Adam. Today Adam had realized why.

He sat there feeling so alone. There have been only three other times that Adam has felt this bad in his life. 

The first time was when he was young. District lines made him have to switch hockey teams in the middle of the season. He switched from the Hawks to the Ducks. He had always made fun of the Ducks and they didn't have any problems giving it right back as soon as they had the chance.

The second time was after the Ducks and him had gotten over their differences, for the most part, and was at the Junior Goodwill Games. Adam had severely sprained his wrist. He had to let the wrist heal or else it would just sprain again. Adam hid the injury for as long as he could though. His coach, Coach Bombay, had finally realized what was the matter with Adam after awhile. With the sling on his arm and a piece of wood to warm Adam felt completely useless and devoted the healing time to feeling sorry for himself.

The third time was just last year when Coach Orion got the idea in his head to put Adam on Varsity. The Ducks saw him as a traitor and hated him. Varsity saw him as a baby and hated him. Adam wasn't too happy about the whole situation either.

Adam felt the walls closing in. He thought about handling his feelings the way he had done in the past. 

Adam got to his dorm room about ten minutes after Guy. Adam sat on his bed to work on his homework quietly. Guy put his books in his schoolbag. Guy left the dorm room leaving Adam at one of the lowest points in his life alone.

Adam quickly finished all of his homework. He remembered how little he was able to concentrate when he was getting over his earlier problems. Adam was younger, but he knew that the outcome would end up being the same. 

After he finished his homework Adam put his books in his bag. Adam took out his wallet where he was standing and checked to see how much money was in there. He needed more and went to his hiding spot to get it. Adam opened his closet. He bent down to where the shoebox with his dress shoes was and picked the box up. Adam took out the shoes and set them on the floor. In the bottom of the shoebox was a twenty-dollar bill, which he picked up. Then there was a twenty in his left shoe and a fifty in his right. 

Adam was pleased that he had this much extra money on hand for emergencies. Tonight was when he would use a lot of it.

Adam left his dorm room after shutting off the light and locking the door. He walked hurriedly out of the dorms and off the Eden Hall campus.

He walked down the road a good five blocks or so. There was a mall where most of the Eden Hall students shopped. Adam went straight to the mall's General Nutrition Center to buy some things that he needed.

The GNC workers couldn't help but notice the amount of teenagers that shopped at that store. The teens bought everything from over the counter painkillers to vitamins to herbal remedies. Some of them didn't even want to consider some of the risk factors of the products that they were buying as long as the product was doing what it promised to do.

Adam walked in the store and went straight to what he was going to buy. He had been thinking about doing this since that day at lunch.

Adam picked up what he needed and went to the checkout to pay for the items.

The cashier looked at him and said, "How old are you?"

"What's it to you? Ring this stuff up, now."

The cashier sighed and started ringing up what Adam was buying almost reluctantly. He said, "Kid, use this stuff the way it says on the bottle. I don't want to see someone like you get hurt."

Adam looked pissed off. He angrily grabbed the bag while putting the change back into his pocket.

Before Adam left he said, "If you knew someone like me you would want them to take the whole damn bottle. I'm not that retarded. I know what the hell I'm doing not like that it's any of your nosey ass business."

He left the store. The cashier had stopped worrying about kids buying their limit on painkillers by now. The cashier had heard worse in his time and life went on for him. Adam wasn't finished for the night though. He headed back towards Eden Hall, but on the way he made a few stops. 

Adam had gone to a Walgreen's and bought the exact same amount of pills that he had at GNC. Then he had gone to some Mom and Pop place that must have been there forever and bought some more there. A block away from Eden Hall he stopped at some other place like that and did business there too.

Adam walked back onto the Eden Hall campus emotionally worked up with around seventy dollars worth of pharmaceutical products in his pockets.

Adam went into his room as quickly and quietly as he had left it earlier. He went straight to the closet where he had gotten the extra money. Adam didn't grab the box with his dress shoes, but he grabbed a different shoebox.

Adam desperately took off the top of the faded red box. He looked closely at the different contents of the box.

There were still two leftover bottles of pills from when he had needed them last year. The box also had some little candles with matches in there. Adam knew that he would need them later. The last thing that was in the box was single edged razorblades.

Adam took out the two leftover bottles and moved them to his nightstand. Then he put all of the new pills in the shoebox. Adam put the lid back on and put the box back in the closet.

Adam went to bed early knowing that after he started using what he had bought that he wouldn't be able to get through a night for awhile.

Adam knew from experience that tomorrow marked round one in the fight between Adam and everything around him.


	8. A Dose Of Life

Chapter 8 - A Dose of Life

Adam woke up early that morning even though he had barely slept a wink that night. He showered and got dressed.

Adam got everything ready so he could leave before Guy woke up. He went to the nightstand and took out two bottles of the pills.

He examined one of the containers closely. The drug name was carisoprodol and the common name was Soma. The dosage was one pill four times a day. Adam smiled in spite of himself. He knew that no one could possibly feel any relief with that amount.

Adam had first heard of Soma when he was a fifth grader. That year when he was playing peewee hockey Adam had gotten hurt.

The Hawks were playing the Cardinals. The bigger guys on both teams were attacking the younger guys. Adam was one of the smallest guys out there.

When Adam had the puck this sixth grader came out of nowhere and checked him hard. Adam went flying into the glass hitting his back and then fell to the ice from there landing on his back.

That sixth grader had been at least half a foot taller and had a very muscular build over Adam. He could have killed Adam.

The paramedics had to take Adam to the hospital. He stayed for observation overnight.

Adam needed physical therapy. The doctors there gave him Soma to help his back. He was barely old enough for the drug yet he took that medicine on time every time.

Soma made him feel better. He could handle his pain much better. Since then Adam has been going to Soma whenever he's been hurt. Those pills were his cover. The more pain, the more pills. That's the way the system worked with Adam.

Adam felt himself pulled back into the present as he put one bottle in his schoolbag and the other in his hockey bag.

Adam went out for a good breakfast that morning. He had two Soma tablets with his food.

During English class Adam started feeling very dizzy. He quit concentrating on class and started concentrating on not passing out. That always happens when he starts back up on Soma.

After a short time he just felt weak beyond his control. Adam could barely keep himself in his chair with his head up.

He fell asleep in class. Ms. Nixon didn't even notice. She never had been the most observant teacher in the school.

Adam got through the rest of the morning without incident. He was actually feeling much better.

With the school lunch in front of him Adam subtly reached his hand into his school bag. He pulled out the bottle of Soma. Quietly Adam slipped out one pill and took the Soma with his milk and tacos.

At lunch and classes all the Ducks just walked right past him like he wasn't there. The Ducks didn't talk to him or even glance in his direction. Adam was dead in their eyes along with the friendship, if there ever was one.

Adam was sitting by himself in a table near the corner of the room. From a distance he seemed very alone. Inside his mind however his pain was being taken away. The Soma was the answer for everything.

Fulton couldn't help but notice his friend (correction = ex-friend), Adam, just sitting there. Fulton thought he knew what Adam was going through. Fulton has been no stranger to being alone in his life.

Fulton did the honorable thing, for him that is, and didn't go sit with Adam. Instead he joined into the conversation that the rest of the Ducks were having about Adam.

They weren't saying anything nice at all.

This is high school. The weak that separate from the crowd get lost in the halls. The strong that stay together get the power. Adam just got separated.

The lunch line was getting shorter as the different cliques went to their different tables to eat. Tiny was headed towards the basketball table when she noticed that Adam was over in the corner sitting alone like a lost little puppy.

Apprehensively Tiny sat at the girls' basketball table. Her friends stared at her until she realized that everyone was looking at her.

Tiny just looked at them defensively and said, "What do you want?" in a very cocky manner.

Another guard on JV, Karen, looked at the third guard, Melissa, and then looked back at Tiny. Karen went, "We all know you're looking at that sorry excuse of a boyfriend of yours. You've been on like what 2 dates and you are hooked on the guy. That's sad. Besides, it's season now. You have to concentrate on putting the ball in the basket. In case you have forgotten you're on scholarship here. You're are 3 shooter if you don't get moved to varsity."

Tiny shot back saying, "Adam and I have been going out for around 3 weeks. We were on more dates than two. I'm concentrating fine on basketball. You said it yourself; I have a shot at varsity. You need to realize that I'm not hung up on the guy and I could live without him."

"Why are you with him then?"

"Why not?"

"The basketball players would go for you in a heartbeat. Why bother checking out the boys who get checked?"

"Because I know they can actually take a hit."

"Fuck you. Let's eat."

"Right back at you."

They started eating. The entire table finished in less than ten minutes from when they sat down. No one at Eden Hall seemed to take their time with the cafeteria food.

After all of the players got up they took their trays back through the garbage cans and to the window where the trays are put for them to be washed. Then they sat back down at their table to talk.

Tiny quickly forgot about Adam in the corner and fell into the conversation with her friends until the end of lunch hour.

On her way to afternoon classes Karen came up to walk the rest of the way with her since they had the same class. They didn't talk much because they were in a hurry. Right before Tiny took her seat towards the front and Karen headed to the back Karen left her by saying, "By the way, good job with the whole Adam thing at lunch. I thought for sure we were going to lose you as soon as you two started dating. Tiny, you're totally not a controlled girl like most of the hockey girlfriends around here. Especially the girls who date rich boys like Banks. He's bad news for you. Hear me loud and clear."

Tiny just nodded her head. What kind of response could she give to that? Maybe she could have said, "Thank you for butting into my life when you didn't have to so I wouldn't fall into a relationship that doesn't look like it's working out anyway. I owe my social life to you Karen."

Tiny thought about how Adam has been acting lately. He's so distant from anyone. She figured that the Ducks were mad at him about something.

They were supposed to care about each other and help each other get through stuff like this. If Adam was going to shut himself off from anyone and everyone around him whenever he had a problem Tiny didn't want to deal with him.

Tiny wondered exactly how much longer they were going to stay together.


	9. Cold

Chapter 9 - Cold

Adam went through the rest of the day like nothing was bothering him. As far as he was concerned Adam was fine as long as he had Soma.

Coach Orion had no idea what to do with Adam. At practice he was performing horribly. Adam wasn't playing anything like he usually did. Coach Orion couldn't figure out how Adam could go from being so good to acting like he had never played before. Especially since this was the week that counted. This was the week that teams were posted. The teams are based on how everyone does this week.

Coach Orion wanted Adam to play to his full potential. He just figured that this was Adam's way of staying off varsity another year. 

Adam was succeeding since Coach Wilson wasn't even considering Banks to be moved up this year.

Coach Orion wished that Adam would play a little better or he will lose the JV starting center spot to Dwayne.

Coach Orion knew how far Adam would go to be a better player. He couldn't understand what was happening to Adam right now especially since Adam never said a word to anybody. He was quieter than normal. 

The other Ducks didn't seem to be getting along with Adam very well at the time. The situation probably wasn't helped by the fact that Adam was a private person who kept a lot of things to himself.

Once when Coach Bombay wanted to know what was happening with his beloved players he told the coach about how Adam had played with a hurt wrist. Coach Orion hoped that Adam wasn't hiding some sort of injury.

Something was wrong.

After practice Coach Orion pulled Banks into his office. Adam seemed distant and uneasy from the second he stepped through the office door.

Coach Orion tried to get through to him by talking in a cheery tone to try and drown out the feeling that Adam's stone cold soul brought to the room. Coach said, "Hello Adam. You must be wondering why I asked you to come here. Please take a seat."

Adam just regarded him in the same distant tone with a hint of coldness in his voice by saying, "I haven't been at the top of the game during practices. I knew it was just a matter of time. Don't worry about my game. I'm just having a little bit of a slump. If that's all can I go? I have stuff I have to get done."

"No that isn't all. Now Adam please listen to me. If there's anything at all that's bothering you come to me and we can talk. I'm not concerned about your hockey slump even though that's what tipped me off most. What's going on with you? I want to help you Adam I just need to know the situation first."

"You really think you will be able to get some idea of what is going on with me. Well, I don't think you can. Goodbye Coach. I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

Adam abruptly left the office without another word. The short conversation with Adam made Coach Orion even more worried about his once star player.

The next day Coach Orion saw the exact same level of practice from Adam. He was skating sloppily. Adam wasn't hustling for the puck at all.

Adam seemed almost paler than usual. Other than that he didn't look sick, but that's the way he was playing. 

The way he looked and was playing reminded Coach Orion of last season when he was playing with a temperature of 101.5.

Coach Orion called Adam over to him during a water break. He tried asking Adam again what was wrong. Adam bluntly answered him by saying there was nothing wrong. Very unconvincingly at that.

Coach Orion wanted Adam to do good today especially. Today was the last day before team rosters were made up. Adam would have to cover a lot of ice today to make up for the rest of the week, but he wasn't coming up with the difference so far.

Adam finished practice the way he had started, slowly and unmotivated.

After the practice ended the ninth through twelfth grade hockey hopefuls went to the locker rooms. They speculated about who was going on varsity this year.

Banks didn't care either way about anyone. He showered, changed, and got out of there.

The lists would be posted the next day before school so the players wouldn't have to wait through the weekend. The coaches understood the players' desire to know.

Adam quietly slipped back to the dorms. He didn't even bother showering when he got there.

The sweaty Adam threw his bags on his side of the room and started in on his homework. Adam finished the English paper that was due and got about halfway through his geometry homework before his concentration ran out.

He just sat there at the desk for around fifteen minutes before making another attempt at the assignment, but the proofs were getting the best of him that night. Adam sat over his homework just a while longer.

Finally he grabbed his coat and headed over to the girls' dorms. He needed to talk to Tiny to tell her what was on his mind and going on with him.

He knew she was worried and wanted to know, but he didn't know if she would understand.

Adam went straight to Tiny and Karen's room. Adam knocked twice before Karen answered. Karen opened the door while still talking to Tiny who was behind her.

When her sparkly eyes turned to person standing just outside her room a look of disgust came to them. Karen went to leave and very coldly brushed past Adam on the way to the door.

Adam gave a half smile then said, "She really doesn't like me. Does she?" 

Tiny had an enchanted look on her face. She could barely remember the last time Adam had smiled and made a joke like that. 

They had only been going out for around a month, but Adam had changed so much in that short time. 

Tiny smiled back at Adam. He went to sit on the bed with her. Tiny put her homework away.

Adam looked her in the eyes and said, "Seriously though, I need to talk to you."

Adam tried to push the thoughts of Tiny not understanding back in his mind, but he just couldn't. He wanted to back out. He just wanted out.

Tiny asked, "What do you need to talk about Adam? Remember that you can tell me anything."

Adam took a deep breath. He had no idea what to say at this point. The words just started coming out of his mouth.

Adam said, "You have been great to me and I have loved the time that we've spent together. I can't keep this going though. I have to break up with you. I have to do this for myself. I hope you understand. I have to go, but I needed to do this. I'm sorry."

With that Adam gave Tiny a quick kiss on the cheek then wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. He couldn't believe that he had broken up with her. 

The one person who still thought that he was worth something and he broke the relationship off. Adam felt her give him a hug back.

They hugged a bit longer then Adam went to leave. As he let Tiny go he could just see the tears welling up in her eyes. He could just see the hurt coming from her.

Adam got back to his room as fast as he could. Adam was so relieved that Guy wasn't there when he got back. 

As soon as Adam closed the door he leaned against the door looking at the inside of his room. The room felt and looked empty especially on Adam's side of the room.

Adam had heard before that a room reflected what a person was like on the inside. Adam's room did exactly that. The room showed the emptiness in Adam.

He broke down crying. Adam got ready to go to bed even though it wasn't even 8 o'clock yet. Adam couldn't stop the tears.

He fell into a deep sleep. Adam has always fallen into a deep sleep after he has cried hard.


	10. Hatred

Chapter 10 - Hatred

He continued to stare straight up towards the ceiling. 

Adam wondered why the people who designed the rooms tried to make them look bigger. There wasn't any possible way to make the amount of space look bigger. 

Adam looked around. He saw the little closet that reminded him of army lockers that were in the movies. Those lockers were metal though. Adam's closet was made of cheap wood.

Straight across from the locker is a desk to use. Then his little twin bed was between the desk and the wall with just enough room for the door to open without hitting the bed.

Guy's side was the exact opposite of Adam's. His locker was nearest to the door. 

Adam's eyes had gotten over the rest of the room and were on the last obvious thing to look at, the ceiling. There were six-inch deep squares in four rows of four. The squares did give the room depth, but Adam would've like the extra ceiling to help block noise that came from the room above.

He looked at his alarm clock once more. The time was 6AM and Adam had been up since 5:3o. Adam turned off the alarm that was set for 7:00 since he had given up trying to sleep anymore.

He stumbled over to his closet to grab his clothes for the day. Then he grabbed his clear Tupperware container with his shower needs and then grabbed his towel.

On his way out the door he threw the Eden Hall dorm lanyard around his neck before he forgot and was locked out since Guy probably wouldn't let him back in later.

Adam tried not to think. He just hurt inside, physically and emotionally. Thinking made him hurt more.

After his shower Adam looked in the mirror and wanted to break down. He wanted to cry and shout and hurt himself.

He leaned on the sink for support since he wasn't sure that his feet would hold him. With one hand Adam turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. He didn't want to feel that hatred inside of himself anymore.

After he got ready Adam went quietly into his dorm room and back out again putting away his things and grabbing his school bag.

Adam had his watch on. As he left the dorm he checked the watch. It was 6:20. Adam still had forty minutes before he even had to get up let alone head to classes. 

He decided to head off campus for breakfast in a nearby diner. The waitress kept giving Adam strange looks as he sat there waiting for his meal.

He literally wanted a gun to shoot her. Adam didn't need any more humiliation. He didn't need anything anymore.

Adam felt alone as he finished his breakfast and started walking back to Eden Hall. As he went down the street Adam thought it seemed like everyone but him had someone there for them.

When Adam got back it was only a little past seven o'clock so he went to his dorm room. Guy must have been waiting for a shower or something since he wasn't in the room.

Adam grabbed his hockey bag to take that down to the boys' locker room before school. He went down there alone. There wasn't anyone else around. Adam went into the locker room and set his bag below a bench. He turned and right there in front of him was a mirror.

Adam couldn't help feeling the hate that he had for the person he was looking at burn inside of him like a fire that would never be put out.

Morning classes were horrible for Adam especially English class. He just distanced himself from the room and what was happening the entire morning. 

Through English class he looked out the window. Adam couldn't have looked ahead or he would have seen Ms. Know-It-All Gaffney and the only person who wanted to be let in no matter how much Adam didn't want to let someone in, Tiny.

During lunch Adam just ate alone like he had for the past month. He always felt like everyone was looking at him.

When he went to leave the lunchroom he decided to go see the hockey lists for laughs. Adam knew he wasn't anywhere near where he should be on the list like maybe back on varsity or at least starting JV. From Coach Orion's little pep talk Adam knew he was on the bottom of the list.

Adam's index finger ran down the varsity list first just so he could see who made the cut. All of the returning seniors and juniors made varsity along with Charlie as third line center and Julie in goal. Adam just hoped that the Ducks would treat them with the same respect that they had treated him with when he made varsity last year.

Adam proceeded to look at the JV list for his name. He was third line center. Dwayne was starting and some freshman, Will Horbenko, was second line.

Adam could see his father's reaction to being told that Adam was third line JV. The moments played out in his head like a scene in a movie.

Adam pictured his father's voice rising to what seems to be past shouting level and his face getting red as Adam looked towards the ground waiting for the whole ordeal to be over. Adam felt his eyes getting hot as he thought of what he was going to have to say to his father.

Then he got himself back together as much as he could and headed for his afternoon classes. That wouldn't have mattered much though since no one paid attention to him anymore.

Adam had never really had a real friend. Tiny had been the closest to that even though when her friends were around she was a totally different person. All of his friends had judged him by what jersey he had on the ice; The Hawks, The Ducks, The Warriors.

Adam drifted through the rest of the afternoon silently and alone. Adam went to practice that afternoon. 

He went into the locker room with the full knowledge that everyone in that room knew how low on the list he was. Adam started hearing the comments from Averman, Fulton, and Portman and soon everyone was saying things to him. The seniors, juniors, and even freshman were saying things to him, but really surprised Adam was what the sophomores were saying. They were supposed to be there for him.

Adam just couldn't hear them anymore. He hadn't even started to change yet. What was practice going to be like? 

He just ran out of there. Adam even left his school bag and his hockey bag behind.

After he got off campus Adam realized that he had left all of his Soma in his bags and he wasn't going back to get the bottles just yet.

Adam needed some Soma in a bad way so he ran to the mall off campus and bought a bottle with the money that he was carrying on him. Adam just took some in the mall without waiting to get back to the safety of his dorm room.

On his way back to Eden Hall Tiny's friends, the ones who had stopped Charlie and him at the rink stopped him. It looked like they were there to make good on their threats.

The tall one had the same effect on Adam as he had before. The tall boy led Adam into an alley to talk as the rest of them followed.

He said, "Well, Adam, you didn't keep your promise so we'll keep ours." with that the boy punched Adam.

This caught Adam off guard and he dropped to his knees. The rest of Tiny's friends started beating on him. Adam didn't think that they would stop. Adam gave up and just let them hit him. 

Suddenly everything went dark in Adam's world. Everything seemed so surreal. There were flashes of light for a while and then there was just the familiar darkness. When Adam woke up he was in the same alley. Tiny's friends were all gone. His body hurt everywhere and he wasn't moving. Adam felt pains when he breathed in and out normally. He couldn't see out of his left eye and his entire head just ached.

Adam reached into his coat pocket. The Soma was still there. Something had cracked the bottle though. Adam opened the bottle took some Soma hoping the pain would be gone.

Somehow Adam got himself up off the ground. Slowly he went back to his dorm room. When he got there he cleaned himself up before Guy got done with hockey practice.


	11. A Little Visit

Chapter 11 - A Little Visit

Adam let himself cry. He couldn't move without something aching. Adam just pulled himself up into his bed and tried to stay still.

Guy came back to the dorm room a short time later. He said, "Coach Orion was pissed you weren't there. He says you'll be skating laps till graduation. After practice all of US Ducks went out to eat to celebrate Julie and Charlie getting on varsity. Even if you were there you wouldn't have gone. You've never been a real Duck rich boy. Goodbye for now Banksie I'm going home for the weekend since my mother wants me around." Guy grabbed his bag and left the room.

In the time that Guy was in the room Adam never once looked away from the wall. Adam just lied there very still waiting for everything to be over. Adam wasn't sure if he moved all weekend.

Adam didn't go to classes on Monday. The pain was still too much to handle. He just stayed in the dorm room. 

Adam went to classes Tuesday. The entire week went by as one painful blur. He didn't go to hockey practice at all. Adam just hoped that no one had called his father. 

On Friday during lunch someone approached him. It was Jessi. He had grown so much that Adam barely recognized him. Jessie was talking to him yet Adam couldn't hear him. Adam felt there yet not there. 

Finally Adam was able to tune into something that Jessie was saying. There was a party for the people at Jessie's school the next Saturday. This was going to be off the hook. Jessie didn't like the idea of drugs and alcohol being all up in there, but what was he going to do about it. Jessie invited Adam to the party since he seemed to need a little fun.

The party was at an abandoned warehouse not far from Jessie's apartment. There weren't any chaperones and the people around there didn't call the cops.

Jessie was going to come by and pick Adam up. He was going to bring some stuff for Adam to wear. Adam didn't own a thing that should be worn there. The preppy get-up would have got him beat up in a bad way.

Adam wanted to go. He needed something like that to just get away from anything.

Adam pulled himself through the week just waiting. After Jessie's visit Adam felt more alone than ever. Much to Adam's surprise Saturday finally came.

Jessie came to Eden Hall at around 5:30. He met Adam then they went out for pizza. When they were finished they went back to Jessie's apartment to figure out what he was going to wear.

Jessie started going through his closet. He looked at everything at least twice. Then he turned to Adam and said, "Hey Cake-eater, do you care if you wear an old shirt. Stuff at these parties tends to get wrecked. I know it ain't nothing like what you wear, but it's cool. Trust me."

Adam knew that Jessie was right about what he was going to wear. Of course it would be different from his clothes, but that's only because his mom picks them out since his dad pays for them.

Jessie had Adam strip down to his boxers and tank top to put on the clothes that he was having him try on. Jessie joked about how Adam should just go in that since the girls would definitely like it. 

Adam threw on a faded blue pair of Jessie's jeans that fit him like they were made for Adam. He tried on the different shirts that Jessie picked for him. They were just some old shirts that were lying around. Jessie was wearing an old shirt too.

They were getting ready to leave when Terry called home. He was going to meet Adam and Jessie at the party later.

On the way to the party the two friends talked a little bit about how things had been going since the last time that they saw each other. Jessie knew how Adam felt about being excluded from so many things. Adam knew Jessie's mixed feelings towards his twin, Terry, since that was the reason Jessie didn't join the rest of his old friends, the Ducks, at Eden Hall. 

Jessie and Adam were true friends even though they didn't get to see or talk to each other much since they both had very busy schedules. They could tell each other almost anything.

Deep in meaningless conversation the two teen boys walked the three blocks to an alley. Adam was glad that the sun hadn't gone down yet. Alleys always sort of freaked him out during the night.

When they got to the back door of the warehouse an older guy stopped them. Jessie told him the password which was caramel collision.

With that the boys went down the hallway and through the kitchen. By then they could hear the pulsing bass of the rap song which seemed to be playing through all of the walls.

Then they headed into the main portion of the warehouse where the party was at.


	12. The Party & Its Aftermath

Chapter 12 - The Party & Its Aftermath

Adam and Jessie went through a small door on the other side of the kitchen. Suddenly the sounds just got bigger. The sounds of conversation, bass, and glasses clicking together rang out through the warehouse.

Adam and Jessie started walking around the room looking for Terry. Adam grabbed a cold beer from the table. He twisted off the top and scanned the room for Jessie's twin.

Jessie disapprovingly said, "Hey Cake-eater, do you really think that's such a good idea?"

Adam just nodded his head and said, "Don't worry about it. I got it under control. I've gotten drunk before."

Jessie gave a disappointed look Adam's way then went back to looking for Terry. Jessie saw Terry over by some of their friends from their school. Adam and Jessie walked over there.

Terry was the only one that wasn't drinking, smoking, or taking some other drugs that were floating around the party standing there before Jessie showed up. Jessie said hi to everybody and one guy told them where the pills were in the place. Another guy offered up his smokes. Terry and Jessie refused. Expecting Adam to do the same the twins were dumbfounded to learn that their good friend smoked when he accepted and inhaled without coughing up a lung.

Terry picked up this one chick that he knew, Melanie. He had always thought she was fine. She was always kind of liked him and the alcohol helped a great deal in making her decision to be more than friendly with Terry.

Adam continued drinking and smoking throughout the night. Jesse talked with all of his friends. He went to the back room after awhile to make out with his girlfriend, Tiffany. Adam had made friends with a few of the people there. 

Jessie and Terry had an 11:30 curfew. The three of them left the party by eleven. Jessie wanted to take Adam back to the dorms since Adam had gotten visibly drunk by the time he left the party. Jessie had gotten Adam all the way to the edges of the Eden Hall campus when Adam said, "Hall, why are we here? Dorms close at 10 buddy. I need a cab home."

Jessie put his hand in Adam's coat pocket. He looked around for money. Jessie found enough money to get Adam back to Edina for the rest of the weekend by cab.

Adam sang his way through the ride back to Edina. The cabbie just laughed at him. Adam could barely get up his driveway by himself.

Adam's little brother, Josh, came outside when he saw the cab pull up outside. He helped Adam into the house. Josh could just smell the alcohol and cigarettes on Adam's clothes and breath. Disgusted with his mess of an older brother Josh threw Adam into his bed and went back to the movie he was watching.

Adam was lucky that his parents were at some pointless fundraiser thing that night. They didn't even suspect anything in the morning when Adam just "had a headache" and slept in.

Adam got himself cleaned up and in his old clothes again. Before his parents had a chance to suspect anything Adam got back to Eden Hall as fast as he could.

As soon as Adam got back Fulton got on his case about being a little sellout. Adam didn't get what he was talking about and didn't much care.

Adam went to his room and went right to sleep. When he awoke Guy's alarm clock was going off for morning classes.

Adam went to his classes for the day. During his last class Adam got the message to head to the dean's office after the day was done.

When the final bell rang Adam went silently to the dean's office. He didn't know what to expect. 

Adam went into the dean's office where he found the dean along with his father and Coach Orion. The dean offered Adam a seat to discuss an important matter involving his attendance at Eden Hall.

Adam's scholarship was being terminated by the end of the term since he had chosen not to play hockey. He had until then to find other educational opportunities with the help of his parents.

Adam's father, Philip Banks, just kept his eyes to the floor. Adam had never seen him angrier in his life.

Mr. Banks waited until the principal was finished. Then he said, "Thank you for giving Adam until the end of the term, but that much time will not be necessary. Adam, you will have your things packed and ready to go by nine o'clock Friday night. I have already enrolled you in another school which expects you to be there Monday."

Adam just went back to his room. He looked up at the ceiling until he fell asleep. Something had to be done.

Adam didn't want to stay or go home. There wasn't many options out for him right now.

Adam packed up all of his things like he was leaving. He put everything he needed in his hockey bag and left everything that wasn't absolutely necessary in the closet. On Wednesday he called the number of one of the guys he met at the party. He agreed to help him out.

Thursday morning Adam got up very early to leave. He had his hockey bag and school bag full of clothes and hygiene products. Adam couldn't leave behind the Soma. He walked a block where there was a car waiting for him.

Adam got in the car and it took off. Fulton got suspicious. He knew that no one in the Banks family would ever stoop to driving a muscle car and the car that just left was a '68 Thunderbird.

Fulton knew something was up, but Adam wasn't his concern anymore. Fulton just went to classes and forgot all about seeing Adam leave.

On Friday when Mr. Banks came to pick Adam up he was furious that his son just disappeared without anyone noticing or notifying anyone. The police reassured him that they would find Adam and bring him back.


	13. On The Run

Chapter 13 - On The Run

Adam got dropped off outside a local shelter. He thanked the driver and went in the building. Adam had never been anywhere near a place like this before. He wasn't sure what to expect.

Adam went through the door into an office waiting area where a receptionist was working. There was a woman in the office everyone had to see for a bed for the records and funding.

In the waiting area there was a television turned to channel 13 news. There was a story about a 16-year-old runaway and a parents' plea for his safe return. Adam heard that and wanted to laugh. He looked up at the television screen and saw a picture of him at a fundraiser for Josh's school that was held last year.

Adam grabbed his bags and got out of there before anyone could get suspicious. There was a description of what Adam was last wearing over the news so he took five dollars from his wallet as soon as he saw a second hand thrift store. He bought himself a new shirt, pair of pants, and a new winter coat (well new to him anyway).

He put his stocking cap on over his blond hair sure that no one would recognize him now. At 3:30 Adam had gone to Jessie's school to wait for the guy he had called, Matt, to hook him up with something.

Matt was waiting for him on a bench. The two teenagers talked about how much news play his story was getting so Adam couldn't lie low in a shelter somewhere. Matt thought Adam could pass for eighteen easily so he had called a friend to get him a fake id. 

Adam crashed at Matt's apartment for the night. That was the smallest dirtiest cheap place that Adam had ever stayed at before. Adam loved every second of it.

Matt's mom worked nights so Adam and Matt went to Matt's girlfriend's apartment for a while. The girl's mother was home and didn't look very happy to see Matt when Adam and him arrived. 

Matt headed back to her room. She was sitting on her bed taking a crack at her math assignment. She smiled as she saw Matt walk through the door.

Matt said, "Hey Jen, where's Kevin?"

Jen gave him another smile and told him to go get Kevin. Matt left the room and returned with a little baby around eight months old.

Matt announced, "Adam, this is my boy, Kevin."

Adam was surprised to see someone his age with a little baby. Things like that just didn't happen where Adam lived or at Eden Hall.

The three of them talked about Adam's situation. Matt and Jen agreed that Adam was definitely going to have to slum it or hitchhike out of there. Hitchhiking wouldn't be the first choice between the news coverage and the freaks out there on the road. Adam agreed with them yet no one really had a solid plan.

Adam was just going to get the fake id, dye his hair, and board a plane for somewhere else in the morning.

Adam Banks slept that night in a little apartment on the hardwood floor. Matt slept on the couch and Matt's mother was never home.

The next day Adam had his fake id with his picture and some bogus name. Then Matt bought some dye from a nearby store and dyed Adam's hair black with fiery red tips. Then Adam got a ride to the airport where he boarded Flight 99 to Seattle before 11:00AM.

Adam sat there quietly the entire flight. There was a woman next to him who didn't want to fly. She was scared. Adam held her hand when they took off. She couldn't believe how kind he was to her.

When they landed in Seattle Adam knew things were going to be so much different for him. He got his things and got off the plane. He had to leave 16-year-old private school hockey playing Adam Banks behind because now he had to become 18-year-old homeless jobless Joshua Bandsmen. This was a new start for Adam.

Adam took his things and went to the nearest shelter. He easily got a bed. Adam knew that he needed a good nights sleep and a shower for him to make it through the next day.

Adam went to every nearby restaurant and grocery store looking for a job. Finally one of the small grocery stores offered him a minimum wage job bagging groceries and helping people to their cars. Adam got a call back from one of the restaurants the next day. He could have the night shift of the 24-hour restaurant, Bobbie's Restaurant, as a busboy and if he was good Adam could be a waiter.

Adam started working the next week. He worked from 8AM-4PM at the grocery store six days a week and from 10PM-6AM seven nights a week at the restaurant. Adam was good at his work and he started saving what little money he did make.

The costumers at the grocery store were mostly neighborhood regulars and they were very pleased with the work and level of trust they got from Adam. His boss gave him a raise almost immediately to six dollars an hour.

Adam soon started looking for a small apartment for himself. Soon he found himself four rooms, one bedroom and one bath garden level apartment in walking distance to the restaurant and grocery store that was in his price range. The place wasn't anywhere near great, but it was better and more private than the shelter.

Adam moved in one night after working in the grocery store. He was getting used to the new identity he had and felt free in his new life.

Even though Adam kept his hair dyed, said his age was 18 and answered to Josh now people still thought he looked like that missing kid, Adam Banks. One night the cops came to his door.

One of the old ladies from the grocery store thought he looked like the missing boy and called the police. Adam got them to go away with his cover story, but wasn't sure if they would buy it. The visit spooked Adam.

He wasn't sure what his next move should be.

He walked to the nearest department store. Adam went in and bought as much medicine that he could. He skipped work that night and got some poor guy from the shelter to buy him beer in exchange for a meal in Burger King.

Adam started drinking. He finished off the twenty-four pack and the bottle of tequila that the man had bought him.

Adam felt so sick. He had never downed so much alcohol before so he turned to the painkillers that he had bought and slowly opened them. He downed all of them with some Coca Cola. 

The room just started spinning as Adam just sat there on the floor since he hadn't bothered with buying furniture. He started throwing up all over the floor. 

Finally Adam's young body just went limp in a puddle of his own vomit. He had passed out yet he had not stopped throwing up.

Adam Banks died that night. He choked on his own blood and vomit. The police didn't find him for another week. When they ran his fingerprints through the system to help find whom his family was. What the police found was not a record for Joshua Bandsmen, but a positive identification as Adam Banks, the missing 16-year-old from Minnesota. Everyone finally knew the whole truth about Adam Banks. All because he couldn't be accepted for himself by anyone; family, friends, strangers, coaches, and teachers.

THE END

Author's Note: I would like to thank the reviewers, Dana especially, for triggering a spark that helped with a case of writer's block and supporting this story along the way.


End file.
